


let me never miss you again

by AngelycDevil, ImagineTheHaus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Brunch at Jerry's, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Moving In Together, al the big announcements, it's almost ridiculous how fluffy this is, lovey dovey crap, post-Samwell, the gang is back together, yes they are all adults now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Imagine Ransom and Holster telling the gang that they're adopting and no one even knew they were together.





	

“I can’t believe you dragged me here,” Justin grumbles and takes a swig of the coffee. Dammit, it’s as fantastic as he remembers.

“Babe, this is _our spot_. It’s where every single of our big announcements get made!” Adam douses his pancakes in maple and blueberry syrup. “I can’t believe you’re being so grumpy about it.”

“I had to wake up at five o’clock to drive up here for breakfast. You live thirty minutes away.”

Adam _humphs_ and swallows his mouthful. “Shame on you. We had drills at four a.m. and _you_ were the one who dragged _me_ outta bed.”

Justin snorts. “I was twenty.” He reaches out to wipe away the bright purple jam smear on Adam’s chin with his thumb and smiles when Adam kisses it. “ _Now,_ we’re much older and—“

“Aaaaand, you should really get used to it since I doubt we’re gonna get good sleep any time soon.”

“Fair point,” he concedes and drains his cup. “Have you finished packing?”

“I got everything I need. Chris said he’ll help out with the sale. Maybe even move it into his garage to sell it on ebay or something.”

“Holtz, I told you I made space for your stuff. I can make more.”

“It doesn’t matter though. You have all the basics, I’m not particularly attached to any of my shit.” Adam smiles at him, the tips of his ears going all red. “I just—I can’t wait to live with you again. Nothing else matters.”

Justin sighs. “What a sap,” he mumbles before presses his lips against Adam’s softly. Christ, he’s missed that. Why did they ever decide to live in two different states? 

“I missed you. This. Us,” Adam confesses when Justin pulls back. “I’m not complaining, but I don’t ever wanna miss you again.”

Justin intertwines their fingers together and leans into Adam’s shoulder. “I love you, baby.”

“Love you too.” Adam drops a kiss on Justin’s forehead.

A sharp jingle echoes through the diner and the couple look up to see Bitty and Jack entering the café, shrugging the snow off their coats. Bitty grins widely when he spots them in the booth and hurries over. “Goodness, y’all are more adorable than I remembered.”

“Bitty, Jack! Yeah man, glad you could make it.” Justin slides out of the booth to hug Bitty and Adam follows. It’s been a few years since they’ve all met. Everyone settled down comfortably into their lives and family. There hasn’t been anything too huge to celebrate…until now.

“Hope you don’t mind, we started without everyone,” Adam says as they sit back down.

“Absolutely not. We grabbed a bite when we started anyway. Honey, we should wait to order though, Lardo says they’re only a few minutes away.”

“Sure, Bits.” Jack grins, draping his arm over Bitty’s shoulders and turning his attention to his best friends. “So how’ve you guys been?”

“You’ve been quieter on the chat. Is everything okay?” Bitty adds, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Justin and Adam smile at each other. “That is why we’re here actually.”

“ _Oh really._ ” Bitty shares a pointed look with his husband and Adam suddenly wonders if Bitty knows. They hadn’t told anyone. Not even Chris.

But before Adam could ask, Lardo and Shitty file in. As Justin predicted, Shitty is in a hoodie and slippers. A true honorary Canadian. Adam slips Justin a five before grabbing his girl in a tight hug.

“I’m so glad to see you again.”

“Missed you too, dork,” Lardo fondly mumbles into his jacket.

“A’ight, brahs. Breakfast first. Thennn—” He waggles his eyebrows at Justin and Adam. “We’ll catch up. Though, I have to say… _about damn time, you two._ ”

Justin and Adam glance at each other, slightly confused. They’ve been expecting the team to be quite surprised, but they’re acting like they saw this coming.

“You…you guys know?” Justin sinks in his seat slowly.

Their friends all look at each other and grin, snorting.

“We’ve known since the day you two met, Justin,” Jack replies with a warm smile.

“We’ve had bets on it since then too,” Lardo clarifies.

“You boys sure took your time though.” Shitty sniffs dramatically. “I almost gave up on you two.”

It takes a moment, but the pieces tumble and fit together. Adam grabs Justin’s hand as giggles bubble up and burst out. Justin isn’t far behind. They curl into each other, shaking with laughter, tears quivering at the edges of their eyelids.

“What the hell?” Bitty looks up from his coffee.

“You—” Justin gasps, attempting words, while Adam laughs into his shirt. “You guys know—we’ve— _oh, lord._ ” He wipes at his cheek, chortling. A few deep breaths and an arm around Adam calms him down to look at his friends. “We’ve been together for six years, guys.”

Shitty’s jaw actually drops. Bitty starts choking on his coffee and it’s enough to send Justin back into the laughing fit.

By the time they managed to calm down, Jack—who seems to be the only one that isn’t surprised—has ordered for all of them and cleaned up the mess on the table.

“SIX YEARS?!?!?” Shitty finally booms.

“Yeah.” Justin nods. “Man, how the hell did you not notice?”

Lardo shrugs. “You guys weren’t different.” Bitty nods in agreement.

“Dudes, we had a Christmas party at our place. That we hosted. In the apartment we lived together in.”

“’Cos you guys are best brahs.”

“Noooo. It was because we’re in love,” Justin corrects.

Adam adds. “And adults. Because adults do shit like that.”

“No shit.” Shitty leans back in his seat. “Man, we owe Johnson, like, $200.”

Justin rolls his eyes. “Unbelievable.”

“Wait.” Bitty perks up, his eyes intent on the boys. “If you’re not here to announce you’re together, why _are we_ here?”

“Oh!” Adam uncurls from Justin’s side to look at him, happiness radiating from his being. “We’re…well…I’m moving back into Justin’s place and also we’re adopting. A baby, not a dog,” he rushes out.

A beat, two, pass before the entire table explodes.

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
